Almost Map Game
What is Almost? Well Almost is a map game in which almost everything that could have happened in something place did happen. Perhaps someone who was important died, or someone who died OTL didn't die. Diffirent outcomes of battles, a storm here and there, someone build a colony here instead of there. Major PODs Well the point of the map game is tons of little tiny diffirent little things happened, but here are some diffirent things that are more major *Gran Colombia never fell apart (you're welcome, Sine) *The USA won the War of 1812 *Canadians revolted. *France had a greater role in S. America and conquered the Incas (you're welcome again, Sine) *Vikings never discovered Iceland, causing it to remain the original Irish colony it was. *The French-and-Indian War was more of a stalemate, causing the French to keep more of their territoy. *Shaka Zulu was not killed by his family, and his heir was as strong (or almost as strong) as he. *The Second Minoin Earthquake never occured, allowing the Minoins to carve out a powerful kingdom. *The Ainu, fleeing the Japanese, tried to sail across the ocean, and they did, and landed in California *Mayans managed to unify into one kingdom. *Sweden conquered Norway, and Finland revolted. *The Teutonic Order managed to conquere the Eastern Baltic, and formed Baltica. *Belgium never revolted from the Netherlands. *Saladin was never born, and Jersusalem was never taken back. *The Berber peoples in the Moors were more resistant to Islam, and peoples in OTL Morocco actually converted to Catholicism. *After Napoleon, Portugal stayed in Brazil, and Napoleon's brother stayed in power in Iberia. *After the French Revolution, the idea of Revolution spread farther and reached Africa and Asia. *Persia managed to retake much lost land, and won the War of 1821-1823 *France, Portugal, and the Netherlands also colonize Australia *Siam and much of Indochina was taken over by Britain, and revolted. *Russia was even more succesful with Mongols, but less so than the Japanese. *The Meiji restoration is undergone decades earlier. *The Uesegi unify Japan, and most of the populace convert the Zen Buddhism from Shinto. *Ottomans were more resistant to Western expansion, but less resistant to Persia. *I will probably make another page for Major PODs Map Questions? Expected questions *Why are some nations colored? **I though they would be the most intresting to play as. *WTF if with (insert nation/region here)/ Where is (instert nation/region name here)? **If you are wondering about a specific nation/region I will color it to make it more clear *Is why are there regions that are SUPER ridiculouse? **Not finished yet, you may be looking at places with no nation yet, or an unedited region. *Why are some nations several colors? **Not finished yet, still correcting. *When is this game going to take place? **Not sure, probably between 1825 and 1850 *Need help? **Yes, some, I will specify on the talk page soon. Submitted Quetsions? Submit Questions here! *If the game begins around 1825-1850 then why is China fractured? They were still under the rule of Qing Dynasty OTL and China had Manchukuo, Tibet, Mongolia, and Tannu Tuva at the time. -Kogasa Nations North America *USA (dark blue) *Hudson Republic (pinkish) *Nova Scotia (light blue/purple) *Alaska (green-blue) *Vancouver (Purple) *California (red-brown) *Mexico *Maya *Guatemala *Honduras *El Salvador *Costa Rica *Deseret *Minionian Caribbea: *Oregon: South America *New Inca Republic *Patagonia *Dutch Guina *Gran Colombia:Sine dei gloriem (talk) 03:00, April 4, 2013 (UTC) *Paraguay *Bolivia *Uruguay *Brazil Asia *Japan -Kogasa *Manchuria: *Tibet: *China: *Indochina: *Siam: *Myanamar: *Burma: *Jerusalem (purple) *Persia: *Dutch Indonesia *French Indonesia Oceania *Melanesia: *Australia: *Terra do Extremo Oriente (yellow): *French Polynesia: Africa *Moors (orange) *Al-Maghrib (pink-red) *Nigeria (blue-green) *Republic of Biafra: *Zululand: *Mozambique: *Egypt: *Horn: *CAR *Mauretania *Liberia: *Angola *Nambia *Tanaznia *Zimbabwe *Cameroons *North Chad *South Chad *West Niger *East Niger *Sierra Leon Europe Category:Map Game Category:Under Construction